All Aboard the Ollie Trolley!
by ShakenAndFaint
Summary: Miley and Oliver are officially a couple. Lily is officially jealous. What will Lily do to get that last ticket back on the Ollie Trolley again?Is Oliver hiding the same feelings? Will Miley finally realize Oliver and Lily's fate? A LilyxOliver. FINAL CHA
1. Stolen Ticket

**A/N: My first shot at a fanfic with more than one chapter. If people like it, I'll keep going, if not… it's back to the drawing board **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. All I own is my pen name. (Wow. I'm so lame!)**

All Aboard the Ollie Trolley

Their hands were interlocked. People stared and started to whisper. It was official.

Miley Stewart and Oliver Oaken were officially a couple.

------

In a few days, everyone and everything was back to normal. People stopped staring and Amber and Ashley were back to their "ooo ssss" routine again. Only Lily Trescott noticed that Miley and Oliver were never meant to be together…

"Good morning Miley," said Lily as she sat down in her seat during first period.

"Ollie!" Miley yelled as she ran up to the brown haired teen and kissed him.

"Gee thanks Miley. I'm doing fine," Lily mumbled.

"What was that Lil? Didn't catch that," said Miley as she was acting all giddy.

"It was nothing."

_Lily's POV_

Geez. Ever since Miley became madly in love with Oliver, I've been the third wheel. I'm practically invisible now. And I can't help that I'm insanely in love with Oliver. I have been ever since pre-school. And I still was when Miley came to Malibu. She gets all the guys. I'm just skater girl Lily who has to teach all the boys how to do a proper kick flip. Not to mention, she's Hannah Montana for god's sake. If everyone knew that, I might as well move to Canada. What would I give to get a ride back on the Ollie Trolley one more time….

_No POV_

"Hey Lily. Earth to Lily!" exclaimed Oliver as he waved his hand in front of her face. "You like, zoned out for a minute there."

"I'm fine Oliver. I just was thinking if I did the history assignment last night," Lily lied quickly as she got out her books just in time for the tardy bell to ring.

"I wish I could zone out of this nightmare. Miley is nice and all but she's a little too affectionate for me," thought Oliver. "I wish Lily was in Miley's place. I've loved Lil forever."

They were both interrupted with their deep thoughts when Miley claimed the Ollie Trolley ticket for the day.

**A/N: So what did you think? If you do like it, review and tell me so I can think of some fresh new ideas for this. If not, just say so. I'll stop, and we'll see where this goes. Sorry it was kind of short. School is a really big burden right now. Thanks for the love on my last HM fanfic and my HSM fanfic if you read it. I love you guys 3333 Breanna**


	2. The Trolley gets of Track

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews last chapter. Since people like it, I'm continuing. Criticism is always welcome. **

All Aboard the Ollie Trolley

_Lily's POV_

During free period, I met up with Miley and Oliver. As usual Miley was all over him. I try not to roll my eyes, because I'd give anything to be in Miley's place right now. I might even sacrifice my skateboard. I go up to them asking them about our Friday night plans, even though I know exactly what the answer would be.

"Hey Miley, Oliver," I say.

"Hey Lil," Oliver was the only one who responded. Miley was too busy fingering through his shaggy hair. I try not to turn green with envy.

"So are we still on for Friday night?" I said as I poked Miley to get her to sense my presence.

She turned. "Well uh sorry to break this to ya Lily, but I was hoping for some alone time with Oliver."

"No problem. I completely understand," I said trying to keep the tears from falling. This was the second time they did that. And last time, she promised to take me along. I walk away.

_Oliver's POV_

I feel terrible. Miley blew off Lily again. Why didn't I say something? All these questions run through my head as I wonder what I could've done. Miley started to play with my shirt. I love Miles in a sisterly way, but she had no right to touch my shirt. I had only one thing on my mind anyways: Finding Lily.

"Miley, I got to go," I started to bounce.

"I'm not stopping you boy. Go!" she shooed me away.

When you're in love, you're oblivious to my horrible acting skills. I headed the other way, until I realized the bathroom was at the other end of the school. I smacked my head and someone tapped me on the shoulder.

"I thought the bathroom was the _other _way Oliver," said the person.

I glanced behind my shoulder. It was Lily. Perfect.

"Were you listening to me?" I asked. What a stupid question. I can't act any smarter than a grilled cheese sandwich around her.

"Uh. Duh," she rolled her eyes.

That's classic Lily for you. I put my hand on her shoulder and I spilled my heart out. Ok. Not my whole heart. Just the guilty part.

"I'm sorry about…everything. I know it must really stink for you."

"Sorry about whaaat?" asked Lily as she drew out the 'a' in what.

"About leaving you out all the time. We broke our promise and if I could, I'd cancel the date with Miley and go out with you instead." Did I just say all of that? What's wrong with me?

"You don't have to make me feel better. Go. Have a good time," Lily said to her shoes more than to me.

I took a loose strand of her hair and tucked it behind her ears. She looked up at me with her big blue eyes and I smiled. I pulled her into a hug and we swayed back and forth for which seemed like days. Then it seemed like all heck breaks loose.

"Oliver Oaken! Get your cheating hands off her right now!"

It was Miley.

**A/N: How'd you like chapter two? Cliffhanger! Keep the reviews coming. I'm loving it!**


	3. AN 1

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I'm so glad people like my story and I'm definitely going to keep it and I'll try to make it long. In the meanwhile, I won't be able to update for a few days. School is dump trucking homework on me and it leaves me no time for writing. I appreciate you guys reviewing for me. It's definitely made my day!**

**Much Love,**

**Bre**


	4. Friends?

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I've been really really busy lately. Happy reading! **

**Friends?**

"Miley. Don't freak out. It's just me giving my best friend since Pre-K a hug. I'm not cheating. So please, don't rat Lily out. It's not her fault," Oliver explained.

"Sorry. I guess I kind of been touchy the last few days. I'm sorry Lil," Miley said.

"No problem."

The bell rang and they all headed to their third period class. Lily walked the other way, but Miley soon caught up to her.

_Lily's POV_

Right. So Miley is acting all sincere. But does she really mean it? Are we still friends? Don't get me wrong, but Miley is my all time best girlfriend. I love her to pieces, but that sisterly love has kind of died the last few days. If you catch my drift here.

"Lil, can I talk to you?" Miley asks. She's out of breath from trying to keep up with my powerwalking.

"I guess so," I respond without looking back.

"I'm really sorry about everything Lily. You're my best friend. It's just… Oliver is the first real boyfriend I've ever had. He's the first that actually knows my big "secret," Miley explains. "I'd never want to lose him. And if I did lose him, things might turn weird."

Secret? Oh yeah. Hannah Montana. Thanks for reminding me Miles.

"What do you mean first boyfriend? You've been on more dates than I ever will in my lifetime." I'm a little agitated by her drama.

"I know I've been on lots of dates. Most of them were just "hey hot boy!" but this thing with Oliver actually seems like something special. And I've really been a rotten friend. Will you ever forgive me?" she says. I notice her voice starting to crack and her eyes begin to water.

"Well considering that you left me out on quite a few movie nights, beach trips, and unscheduled cafeteria meetings that I was missing all these days," I drawl on with that look in my eyes.

Then Miley comes and gives me this giant bear hug. I hug her back.

The hug just lacks the promise of security and trust that I used to feel. It makes me wonder if her apology was sincere…

**A/N: So how'd you like it? I know it wasn't great but I hate to keep you guys waiting. I know Miley seemed a little OOC in the last chapters and HannahMontana101 pointed that out to me so I tried to change that a little bit. I hope you are still interested **


	5. Never the Right Moment

**A/N: I know the last chapter wasn't all that great. I didn't want to keep you guys waiting too long so I kind of just wrote something. I'll try to make it up in this chapter. I promise. Enjoy! **

**Never the Right Moment**

_Oliver's POV_

Can you believe? Over the past few days, Miley has been acting well…not like Miley at all. She's all for the PDA stuff (personal display of affection) It kind of disturbs me. I mean it isn't so easy trying to fish out my seven pound algebra book from my locker with her lips planted on mine. But I've decided. I'm going to break up with her. I find her chatting with Becca. An ex.

"Hey Miles, can I talk to you for a second?" I ask. Becca quickly walks away. I guess she never got over the whole Miley in a chicken suit thing yet.

"Sure Oliver. What's up?" she asks nonchalantly. I feel so bad about what I'm going to do. She acts so innocent.

"Well I wanted to talk ab—" I'm cut off as the tardy bell rings.

"You can tell me later Oliver. Mr. Flanagan will kill me if I'm late again," she says as she heads down the hall.

She leaves me with a question ringing in my head. Is there ever a right time to tell a girl you're breaking up with her?

_Miley's POV_

Right. So I admit it. I've been mean to Lily and Oliver has no feelings for me whatsoever. Sure he did for like a day, but I know he likes Lily. It's so obvious. And I feel like it's my fault for not letting them be together. So I know what I have to do now. I have to break up with Oliver. Besides, what am I to lose? Lily and Oliver will be together and maybe I can crack a real smile. I know there will be a guy for me out there. And it isn't Oliver.

_Lily's POV_

I hate what is happening here. We all were best friends until Miley and Oliver got together. I'm happy for them but one part of my brain is nagging me about my love for Oliver. I can't help it. It's hard to stop loving someone you've loved your whole life. It's like to stop loving your dog. Besides, how do I know that Oliver really does like me?

_Oliver's POV_

I find Miley sitting in the cafeteria. She's finishing up the homework that she forgot to do last night. I take a huge breath, recite the convo in my head, and walk over to her.

"H-hey Miley. Can I talk to you?" I notice my shaking voice. I mentally slap myself. It's much easier practicing in the boy's bathroom.

"Hey Oliver. There's something I got to tell you too," she says. It must not be bad. She isn't nervous.

"Well shoot then."

"Hey, it was your idea to tell me first. So you're going first," she says.

"No. We'll say it at the same time. On the count of three ok?" I compromise.

"Fine. One," she counts down

"Two," I continue.

"Three," she says. I hear her exhale then we both shout out.

"I'm breaking up with you!" we both yell at the same time. My eyes widen and the cafeteria turns to stare at our outburst.


	6. Laughter Brings us Together

**Disclaimer: I got nothing.**

**A/N: I'm so sorry this hasn't been up sooner. I've been really distracted lately. So I decided to end it here. I guess I should just stick to oneshots, or maybe this story isn't what I thought it would be. But thanks for all the reviews you guys. It makes my day to see those little notifying emails in my inbox. I have another idea for another story. But it might be HSM so keep your eyes open for that. Enjoy the last chapter.**

Laughter Brings us Together

_Oliver's POV_

We started to laugh. Miley giggled and soon a smile broke over my face. Soon, we started cracking up so hard we held our stomachs because they hurt. Seaview Middle has never seen something like this before. They usually expect tears and shoulder pats but laughing is way off base. Then Lily comes in and sees us laughing. Her face immediately becomes puzzled. I start to go over to explain but Miley got there first.

_Lily's POV_

What just happened? I hate missing out. Oliver or Miley better explain fast. I see Miley head over to me.

"Hey Miles, what just happened?" I ask casually. Secretly I was hoping it wasn't a love moment between her and Oliver.

"Oliver has something to say to you," she says with a soft semi-smile on her face.

I roll my eyes. "You know I hate tricks like this."

"It isn't a trick. I swear it," she says her hazel eyes sparkling so much it seems like they're dancing.

I look over at Oliver. He's just standing there looking like an adorable puppy who lost its owner. I can't help but giggle as he hooks his fingers through his belt loops and sways back and forth to an invisible rhythm in his head. He hates waiting as you can see.

"Just go over there. I promise it's nothing bad!" Miley says pulling my sleeve.

I give in. "Fine." I prepare myself for a surprise. Good or bad.

I walk up to him. "Hey Oliver. What's up?" I ask casually. My fingers are crossed so tight in my sweater pocket I think they're turning purple.

"Well I wanted to uh tell you that uh," he stumbles. His cheeks turn a deep shade of red. Miley storms up to him and whispers something in his ear. He's turning scarlet now. But he silently nods his head. I knew it. This is all a trick.

He comes up to me again, pulls me in and presses his lips against mine. They are full and sweet. I press my lips back. I feel him stiffen, but relax. He wraps his arms around my waist and does that belt loop thing to my jeans and we sway back and forth to an inaudible rhythm in our heads.

When we pull away for air, the cafeteria starts howling but Oliver doesn't care. He pulls me in for another long kiss and the last thing I see is Miley's smiling face and I know that everything is perfect.

**A/N: I tried describing the kiss better, but it's kind of hard since I've never been kissed before hence that I'm 12 years old. But I'm thinking about starting a new story in a few weeks. Thanks for all the reviews. It means so much to me that people are reading my stories. Thanks again!**


End file.
